


Touchy subjects and realizations

by Former_Princess



Series: Ink & Gasoline [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aka & Koda, Car Accidents, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mechanic Liam, Motorcycles, Nobody dies I swear, Talks about Mating, Tattoo Artist Theo, Tattooed Liam, Tattooed Theo, use your words boys use your words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_Princess/pseuds/Former_Princess
Summary: Liam asks Theo about becoming mates. Theo freaks out and it takes a toll on their relationship. Only when something happens, Theo realizes how deep his feelings for Liam really are.





	Touchy subjects and realizations

Theo’s first thought upon waking up was ‘Day off!’. Today was his day off and from the warm morning sun shining on his back, it already felt like a beautiful Summer day. He loved his job but having a day just to himself and such great weather was also incredibly nice.  
And not only was it Theo’s day off, no Liam also didn’t have to work today. Hence why he was still pressed against Theo, one arm slung around Theo’s waist. Theo laid on his stomach in the middle of their bed and hugged his pillow, Liam was draped over Theo, chest pressed against his back. 

Now, however, he moved and pressed a kiss against the side of Theo’s neck. “Day off,” he muttered, voice still a little bit rough with sleep. It brought a sleepy smile to Theo’s face and he hummed in affirmation.   
“No appointments today.”  
Liam chuckled and ran his hand over Theo’s shoulder before he pressed a kiss between Theo’s shoulder blades. “I can make breakfast.”  
Theo grumbled. “No! I don’t want you to work for us. Today is our lazy day.”  
He heard Liam chuckle and then the younger gently ran his hand through Theo’s hair. “But we have to eat something,” he reminded Theo and leaned in so his lips brushed the shell of Theo’s ear. “I’m fixing us two bowls of Fruit Loops, okay? It’s fast and easy, not much work.”

“Hm, fine.” Theo clutched his pillow tightly and heard Liam get up and leave the bedroom. He left the door open and soon Theo heard Aka sniff in the room. The dod patted to the bed and huffed and Theo cracked one eye open to pet him. It always had been like this, Koda had the closer relationship with Liam and Aka with Theo. 

“Hey, buddy.” Theo smiled and petted Aka’s head but then they both heard the sound of Liam filling the dogs’ bowls with food and Aka stormed out of the room to have his breakfast. Theo chuckled and closed his eyes again, just enjoyed the quiet and peaceful morning.

Liam came back not long after that, carrying a tray with two bowls filled with Fruit Loops and milk and also two cups of coffee. “Breakfast!” he announced cheerfully and Theo took it as an occasion to open his eyes completely and sit up.   
“You’re perfect,” he told Liam and grabbed a bowl and a mug.   
Liam crawled on the bed and sat next to Theo. “I know,” he replied with a grin and reached for the remote control of their TV. “Breakfast in bed and morning cartoons?”  
“Oh yes.” Theo nodded.  
Liam chuckled and flipped the TV on. 

******  
They were still in bed two hours later and they still watched TV. Or rather, the TV played in the background and they occasionally glanced at it, but were more content with cuddling and enjoying being close. 

Theo had his head pillowed on Liam’s chest, arm slung over the other’s toned stomach, and Liam gently ran his hand through his boyfriend’s hair while some Disney cartoon was playing. It was relaxing to listen to the werewolf’s heartbeat and feel his fingers in his hair and Theo sighed happily. Liam chuckled and gently tugged at Theo’s hair before he continued to card his fingers through it.

“This is nice,”, Theo mumbled sleepily. “Just us and a lazy day where we do nothing else than cuddle and lay in bed.”  
Liam hummed. “It is nice,” he agreed, “Should do this more often on our days off. Try to coordinate our days off a little bit more.”  
Theo nodded. If they were able to coordinate this and have more days with just the two of them, he would be down for that. 

Liam went on with running his fingers through Theo’s hair and turned his head to brush his lips against Theo’s forehead.  Theo moved a little bit higher and snuggled against his boyfriend again, content with Liam’s body against his own. Liam smiled against his skin and nosed at Theo’s temple.

“Have you ever thought about becoming mates?” He suddenly asked into the easy silence that had stretched between the couple. 

The question came without any warning and threw Theo in for a loop. He tensed. “You want to become mates?” His voice had gotten louder, he heard it himself, and it disturbed the silence immediately. But all the relaxation he had felt before was gone anyway, so Theo could not really be sorry about that. He sat up and stared at Liam instead. “Seriously?”

Liam at up again as well and shrugged. “Yeah, I mean, after almost three years together I have thought about it on a few occasions.” His blue eyes wandered over Theo’s features and the relaxed expression before dropped and turned into somewhat resembling a mixture of shock and resignation. “But you obviously don’t want it, so forget it said anything!” He shook his head.  
„No, I just don’t know why you’re thinking about this.“  
Liam’s frown deepened. “You never thought of it before?”

Theo had thought about it but never dared to completely think this trough. That Liam started this conversation now felt like a cold shower and completely overwhelmed him. “I mean, aren’t you happy with how it is right now?”  
“Of course I am happy. Otherwise, I wouldn’t think about this. I am in love with you so it came to my mind. To deepen our connection. “ Liam shook his head. “I wasn’t aware this was such a tense topic for you. Sorry for bringing it up,” he muttered.

The easy mood between them had completely vanquished at this point and made room for something tense, something uncomfortable. They never were uncomfortable around each other, this was new. Theo had no idea how to make it right again. It was his fault for reacting like that but how could he have expected his boyfriend to jump him with such a question? A warning would have been nice.

He watched Liam roll out of bed and grab some clothes before he walked into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. When he exited the bathroom sometime later Theo sat on the edge of the bed and petted Aka and Koda. He raised his head when Liam grabbed his leather jacket and his helmet.  
“I’m going for a ride,” he told Theo and hunched his shoulders. He looked miserable, Theo felt sorry for making him feel that way.  
“You don’t have to leave, you know?”  
“Yeah but I need some fresh air. Some time to clear my head.” Liam grabbed his keys and then left the bedroom. The apartment door closed after him with a soft clack moments later. He was not storming out, he was not slamming the door, he just left, defeated, and that was probably worse than an angry Liam.  
Theo groaned. “I fucked up,” he told Aka and the grey-white dog looked at him with his big grey eyes before he barked. “No, buddy, I really fucked up this time. But, you know, Liam and me being mates…I am afraid.” He slid from the bed and sat on the floor to pet both dogs. “Any ideas, guys?”  
The dogs looked at him and rolled on their stomachs so he could pet them. Theo sighed but proceeded with this. What else was he supposed to do? Liam was gone for a few hours anyway.

******  
Liam returned a few hours later which gave Theo time enough to get dressed and then ponder on his reaction. He admittedly had reacted harshly to Liam’s approach, even more, because deep down inside Theo wanted it as well but had never thought Liam wanted, and when Theo felt crowded and overwhelmed he reacted in a harsh and negative way. The Theo-way, as Mason once put it so eloquently, the one where Theo returned to being an asshole instead of talking about his problems. It was something Liam helped him with, just like Theo helped him with his anger, but every now and then he fell back into his old habit.

That didn’t mean he didn’t feel bad when it happened. Later on, when he didn’t feel pressured anymore, Theo was able to reflect on his actions and his words and realize how he acted. It made him feel ashamed and when the clock ticked and hours went by without Liam returning, he felt a painful pang in his heart from knowing he had made his boyfriend flee their apartment, their little paradise. 

Hence why, when Liam finally stepped into their apartment again, Theo left the open kitchen to greet him at the door.  
“Liam, listen!”  
“No!” Liam raised his hand. “Let me talk first.” He put his helmet aside. “I am sorry for starting this conversation and making you feel uncomfortable, that wasn’t my intention. You obviously don’t want to become my mate and I should have taken this into account that you might not feel the same way about the topic as I do. I am sorry. Let’s just for…”  
“I want to become your mate!” Theo interrupted him and Liam froze for a second. And then he narrowed his eyes.  
“Then why did you react the way you did? I thought we were on different pages regarding this but as it seems we both feel the same way. I don’t understand.”  
“I want to mate with you but I’m not sure if it would be a good decision in the end. If I’m the right decision for you, a good mate. We both know you have a good heart and you are very nice, what if in a few years you find the love of your life and we mated before? Then you have me as a millstone around your neck and I would be devastated to know I’m keeping you from being happy.”

It was the first time Theo voiced his thoughts like that, admitted them so openly. He wanted to have this connection with Liam but he was deadly afraid he kept Liam from finding true happiness.  
Liam, however, stared at Theo and then he furrowed his brows. The crease between his eyes made Theo want to reach out and soothe it away with his fingers because it meant Liam was distressed. “You are the love of my life.”  
“You say that now but what in a few years?” Theo leaned against the kitchen counter, palms on the surface while he watched Liam who stood in the middle of their living room/kitchen area. Having one large room with the kitchen on one side and living room on the other was nice but right now even all this room felt way too small for all this emotion currently balling between them. Their chemo signals were all over the place, fear mixed with sadness, anger, resignation.

“So you think this is just one of many relationships for me? Something I will walk away from in a few years?” Liam’s voice had an accusative tone and he glared at Theo.  
“Let’s face it, there are way better people out there.” Theo shrugged. It was something he had accepted. Yes, Liam was the love of his life and he was positive he would never find somebody as perfect for him as Liam but there were people in this world just as caring and loving as his boyfriend. Theo? Theo was broken and if he was really, brutally, honest with himself, he didn’t deserve Liam nor to be Liam’s mate.

The younger man now marched over to Theo and raised both hands as if he wanted to strangle Theo. He grabbed his face and kissed him harshly instead. “You are a fucking idiot,” he muttered against Theo’s lips. “There is nobody else I will ever love more than you. You are the one who makes me happy, today, in a year, in ten years, in seventy years. I will never leave you!”  
“How can you be so sure about that?” Theo inquired and Liam sighed.  
“I just am. I love you, Theo Raeken, and nothing will ever change that.”  
“I love you too but I don’t want to hold you back. Getting married is one thing, there is the option of divorce, but when we’re mated it’s forever.”

Liam groaned and moved away from Theo. He ran both hands through his hair so that it stood in every direction which would have looked adorable wouldn’t it have been for the wild look in his eyes. “How can you be so resistant against everything I say?”  
“I’m not,” Theo defended himself, “I just want you to be happy for the rest of your life.”  
“I am happy with you, you dense idiot! I will forever be happy with you because you are who makes me happy, the reason why I smile!” Liam shook his head and looked out of the window. When he looked back at Theo, the wild and angry look had vanquished, he now looked sad. “And that I’m apparently not able to make you feel that hurts.”  
“Liam.” Theo wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and hugged him tightly. “I didn’t want to make you sad.”  
Liam wrapped his arms around Theo’s waist and squeezed him while he melted against the older. “I know. Just know that I love you, okay?”  
“I love you too,” Theo muttered and didn’t let go of Liam for a little while.

*****  
Despite them talking about the issue and Liam avoiding anything possibly related to the topic the mood between the couple had shifted. There was an unease between them, so many things still left unspoken. Liam felt sorry for bringing it up, Theo felt sorry for reacting how he hid, Liam was hurt Theo felt like he would leave him one day, Theo could not shake the thought or rather the fear that Liam would leave one day. They tried to go on with their daily lives but those things stood between them; so much even the others noticed them.

“Okay, what’s up with you and your other half?” Bean asked one day and rolled his chair next to Theo’s desk. They were in the studio, each sketching some new tattoos when his boss interrupted Theo’s creative progress. He stopped sketching and looked at his boss.  
“What makes you think something’s going on?”  
“You’re acting strange, tense. Also, he’s outside, working on his machine and you’re not sketching outside to ogle your beloved mechanic.” He jabbed his thumb in the direction of the open door. Due to the summer heat, they had the door to the parlor open and the studio was right in the back so they had an unhidden view of the place in front of the workshop. A slow day at the workshop meant Liam had time to work on his motorcycle and he currently worked at the motor. Wearing nothing else than some blue jeans and a dark grey tank top Theo could not help but smile softly when he saw the muscles in Liam’s arms move under the tan skin. He tilted his head. Bean was right, his man was right outside and yet it felt like they were miles apart.

“We realized we see the future of our relationship somehow different. It’s hard to overcome that. Technically we both want the same but we can’t really see eye to eye.”  
“I heard a lot of things in my life but you have to explain to me how you want the same thing and yet not want the same. Is that even possible?” He looked at Theo with a frown. “Don’t tell me he proposed and you declined.”  
“Something like that, yeah. I’m just not sure I’m really what or who he wants for the rest of his life.” Theo trailed off, he didn’t want to give any more details about that. Their friends knew nothing about werewolves and such and both him and Liam wanted to keep it that way. Bean accepted that because he nodded and didn’t ask any further. He offered advice instead.  
“Do you know how often I wanted to propose to my wife?”  
Theo shrugged but indicated he wanted to know.  
Bean raised three fingers. “Three times, three fucking times, and I got cold feet every fucking time.”  
“Why?” Theo asked.  
“I got scared. I brought the ring and thought about the perfect time to propose but when that time came around, I found myself thinking: What can I offer her? She is this amazing woman, the jackpot of a woman, and I’m little ol’ me. What can Bean offer to this beautiful, strong woman? Compared to her, I felt like nothing I ever did was good enough. It wasn’t even the fear she might say No, it was more like it felt wrong to ask her to marry me and bind her to me, you know?”  
“But you’re married now and happy, so one day you made the step and proposed.” They had gotten their happy end and were a power couple, Bean and his wife Lin, Theo wasn’t so sure about his own happy end yet.  
“Nope, padre, she proposed to me.”  
Theo barked out a laugh and Bean grinned. “She said since I never asked her, she had to take matters in her own hands. And then everything came out, I told her everything. Know what she replied?”  
“That you’re an idiot?” Lin loved to call her husband idiot so that was a safe guess.  
“Gigantic idiot, mind you. And she continued to explain she was old enough to know what she was doing. And that’s when I realized: We can’t make decisions for them. I get you wanting Liam to be happy, I get you’re scared you might not be good enough, but Theo, they are their own persons and if they want to marry us loser it’s their choice. We can’t make the decision for them.”

It may be true but Theo also knew marriage was different than mating. You could always get divorced but when you were bonded, you were bonded. No turning back. He still wasn’t sure if he could do that to Liam.  
“Thanks. Bean,” he said and got to his feet to walk to the front desk and check his timetable. No clients for today anymore, he could stay in the studio. Theo wasn’t in the mood for people today.  
He looked up from the book right when Liam turned his head. Their eyes met and the younger werewolf smiled shyly. Theo replied with a soft smile of his own. They were slowly getting back to the ease they had before but it was a long way.

Kiki stepped out of the workshop. “Liam, bring your baby to a safe place, we just got a client who brings his whole motor pool more or less. He will be here any minute.”  
“Okay.” Liam nodded and got to his feet. Mojo hurried outside and helped him gather all his tools before Liam sat on his motorcycle and started the engine. He usually wore a helmet and jacket but for just getting it out of the way his current outfit would do. The bike rumbled to life and Liam slowly rolled forward before he picked up some pace to make a U-turn and drive it around the building.

A truck raced on the yard and sped towards the workshop. There were a lot of people driving too fast here and Kiki berated them every single time but that guy was way too fast and obviously had expected the driveway to be empty. Even with fast reflexes, Liam had no chance to fully react. He tried to steer his bike out of the way but lost his balance when car and bike collided. Liam flew out of his seat and Theo’s eyes widened. The bike crashing to the floor and Liam hitting the concrete probably wasn’t as loud as it appeared to Theo but his ears shrilled. Kiki screamed and Theo didn’t know if he jumped over the counter and ran outside the parlor or if he flew or rolled, he just knew he suddenly was right next to his boyfriend who was still on the ground and clutched his arm. He had several large abrasions and gashes on his face, his shoulder, his side, and his leg, and he clutched his bleeding wrist. Theo had seen Liam in several states of injured, saw how much Liam could handle, but flying off your bicycle while wearing just a tank top and jeans, and then sliding over the concrete ground obviously hurt so much Liam couldn’t even breathe at the moment. 

“Liam!” Theo was on his knees and touched Liam’s uninjured wrist. There was blood, too much to really make out how bad the injuries were, but Theo needed to know where it hurt the most; if something was broken; how bad his boyfriend was injured. They were supernatural but a car accident was a car accident and not even they got out of this unharmed.  
Mojo was yelling at the other driver in the background but Theo only cared about Liam.  
“Where does it hurt the most, baby?” He asked panicked and Liam gasped in pain. _If you were his mate you would know where_ , a voice inside his head told him but Theo shook it off. He closed his hand around the wrist and took some of Liam’s pain and even Theo gasped. His whole body hurt. But he heard Liam’s breathing getting a bit better now since Theo took a part of his pain he could breathe again.

“Calling an ambulance!” Bean said and had the phone already pressed against his ear.  
Liam whined. “No! No ambulance!” He panted and scrunched his face in pain.  
“Liam, you were in a motorcycle accident! You need an ambulance!” Kiki chimed in but Liam shook his head. He tried to sit up and Theo tried his best to prop him without touching the injured parts.  
“Someone needs to check if you have internal injuries,” he said softly and Liam turned his head. A gash on his temple had blood flowing down the side of his face and he looked pale but also stubborn. Typical Liam. He could be on the verge of dying and still insist he could fight.  
“Then drive me to the ER but no ambulance!”  
Theo knew why Liam didn’t want it. It meant the whole thing got bigger than it had to be. If he had no internal injuries, he would be healed in a few days, hopefully, and that meant if too many people got involved in all this, it would raise questions. Liam didn’t want to make it bigger than it had to be. So he nodded and when Liam struggled to get to his feet, he supported him.  
“Kiddo, I’m aware you’re a daredevil but you have to be reasonable!” Mojo shook his head. “You were in a car crash.”  
“I will drive him to the ER,” Theo said and helped Liam slowly to his truck parked at the side. Liam winced with every move and he walked slowly or rather jumped since his left leg hurt too much to put much pressure on it. They still managed to get into Theo’s truck and he scrunched his face when he finally sat. “Fuck!”

“I know why you didn’t want it but you should have taken the ambulance. They could have given you something against the pain,” Theo commented softly.  
“You know normal medication doesn’t work for us,” Liam gritted out, “Fuck, my head hurts!”  
Theo started the engine but cast a worried glance at his boyfriend. “You look paler than before. Please, don’t collapse.”  
“Just drive,” Liam grunted and Theo began to drive his car onto the road. But then he reached out and took a little bit more of Liam’s pain. Not much, he needed a clear head to get Liam to the ER safely but something to make his boyfriend a tiny bit more at ease; if that was possible at all right now. 

******  
Their arrival in the ER was a flash of registration forms, people talking fastly, and Liam getting rushed into an examination room. Theo held his hand the entire time but suddenly was pushed back by a resolute nurse.   
“Are you related?”  
“I’m his boyfriend!” Theo told her and made a step closer to Liam again but she blocked his path.   
“I am sorry, when you are not married you can’t be in here during the examination! New hospital regulation!”  
“That’s bullshit!” Theo called out and glared at her but she simply spun him around and manhandled him out of the room.  
„But…“ Theo turned around again just to see her disappearing into the room again and closing the door behind her. His shoulders fell and he stared at the grey doors before he shuffled to a few chairs further down the hallway.

Sitting there Theo took a deep breath and lowered his head to run his hand through his hair. He was distressed and worried. Since he was on the other side of the door, he had no idea what was going on, if Liam was about to get better or if the examination brought more damage to the light. Liam was tough, no question, but even people like him didn’t get out of such an accident unharmed. It all relied on how fast his body was able to heal the damage but Theo knew about werewolves being in a coma after car crashes and similar accidents. He had every right to worry, it wasn’t without any reason. 

Theo looked up again and slumped in his chair, head leaning against the wall behind him. The hallway was empty aside from a few doctors and nurses hurrying from A to B which meant Theo was alone with his thoughts. He swallowed dryly. Losing Liam was probably Theo’s biggest fear. The younger male was the best that hat ever happened to Theo and he knew everything he had today was because of Liam. Because he gave the chimera a chance, even a home. He assisted Theo in getting back to school and graduate, introduced him to his own family Theo later became a part of. He had tried to be different after getting out of hell again but thanks to Liam he really had been able to turn his life around for the better. Not sleeping in his truck anymore. Having people who cared about him and he cared about them. And especially, having two blue eyes and a captivating smile to remind Theo there was good in the world.  
The thought of losing all this one day was always there in the back of his mind and Theo could not really shake it up. He was so used to not having anything good in his life, he was under the strong impression this good streak had an expiration date. It made him scared to go all the way, afraid to put too much of his heart in it and have it shattered in thousand pieces when Liam left.

He glanced at the door of the examination room Liam was in and at this moment it hit Theo. He was already in too deep. He had known he was in love with Liam, called him the love of his life even, but he had tried to rationalize his feelings, had tried to tell himself he could stop himself from falling too deep. He had thought there was a difference between being in love and being too much in love and now he realized how ridiculous this had been. Liam sometimes poked his forehead and told him he should stop thinking too much, that not everything was logical, and Theo mostly rolled his eyes and laughed but his boyfriend was absolutely right. Theo had tried to deconstruct feelings, that could have never worked, and in the end, he had made things more difficult for him and Liam. His way of searching for a back door, a way out, had led to their relationship shifting and made it tense. It took a freaking motorcycle accident for him to realize this! What the hell was wrong with him?

He groaned, frustrated at himself, and lowered his head again. He could not do much then wait until somebody told him how Liam was and allowed him to go and see the younger. Theo hated waiting, always had hated it, and now it was even worse. Minutes seemed like hours and he grew anxious. Was this supposed to take that long? Did it mean something serious was happening? 

“Theo?”  
His head snapped up and he looked at the young intern who had both hands in the pockets of his medical scrubs. “Hey, Ray.”  
Ray was a werewolf, just like Liam, and they had met at one of their trips to the ER. He also was a regular at the tattoo parlor and they had become friends. It was good to have a doctor able to patch them up with the suitable things every now and then. “How is Liam? Is he okay?”  
“A severe concussion, two broken ribs, bruises, grazes, nothing too serious. He is discharging himself at this very moment and asked me to find you and - I’m quoting here – ‘stop him from looking like a sad puppy and sulk somewhere. I am fine!’. So stop sulking and let me take you to him.”  
“He’s discharging himself? Is he crazy? He should stay for one night at least!”  
Ray raised one eyebrow. “Have you met your boyfriend?” He asked while he led Theo through the corridors and towards the nurse station. “He is stubborn as fuck.”  
Theo rolled his eyes. Liam’s stubbornness was as adorable as it was frustrating. So when he now saw his boyfriend at the station signing some papers, he sighed.  
“His leg is already healed so much he can put weight on it again. Everything else will take a few days,” Ray informed him and Theo nodded.

He stepped closer and put a hand on Liam’s back. “You should stay the night in case anything happens.”  
“Nope.” Liam signed the last sheet of paper. “Dad may work at a hospital but I hate it. I am fine and everything will be as good as new in a few days. I’m not staying!”  
The nurse who had manhandled Theo out of the room earlier pointed at Liam. “Is he always this hardheaded?”  
“You have no idea,” Theo replied and sighed in a playful annoyed manner.  
Liam smiled at him and poked his tongue out between his lips. “You love me for it.”  
It wasn’t something Theo could argue against and so he just took Liam’s uninjured hand. “Can you walk like that?”  
“Slow but yeah. It’s okay. Bye guys” Liam bid goodbye to Ray and the nurses and let Theo guide him outside and towards the truck. He was limping but he walked way better than on the way to the hospital.

The ride back home was mostly silent, Theo occasionally stole glances at Liam to check if he was okay. Until his phone ran and he accepted the call over speakers. “Hey, Kiki.”  
“How is he? Is it bad? Please don’t say it’s bad!”  
“He’s sitting right next to Theo and can hear you. We’re on the way home,” Liam exclaimed.  
Kiki inhaled sharply and then puffed out a breath. “On the way home, of course. You let him discharge himself, Theo??”  
“What was I supposed to do? He didn’t want to stay in the hospital and frankly, I understand why?”  
“You boys drive me crazy!” Theo could imagine Kiki rubbing her forehead. “Just so you know, Li, I don’t want to see you in the workshop until you’re fully healed and your health is back at 100. T, Bean said if you want he can take your clients for the next days so you can be there for Liam.”  
“I will think about it,” Theo muttered.  
“Thanks, Kiki,” Liam added and ended the call. He reached out and put a hand on Theo’s leg and Theo took one hand off the steering wheel to put it over Liam’s and gently squeeze it. Liam turned his hand so his palm was facing up and he laced their fingers together.

They held hands until they arrived home and Liam slowly got out of the car. He followed Theo upstairs and into their apartment. The dogs came running, eager to greet them, but whined slowly when he scented the clinical smell coming from Liam. Despite their large build, the two dogs were still puppies at heart and cuddly so when one of them was hurt or sick, they were very soft. Liam petted them and then made his way into the bedroom to change out of his dirty and bloody clothes. Theo followed and sat on the bed.  
Liam made a face when he changed from his tank and jeans into sweatpants and a lose t-shirt. Moving his arms and sore muscles seemed to hurt and Theo pitied him. Hopefully, this all would be gone in a few days.

When he was finally done, Liam turned around. “You are so quiet. Is everything okay?” He asked softly and moved closer to Theo.  
Theo hummed. “I realized something while you were in the examination room. I think too much.”  
“Oh wow. That’s what I call an realization. What brought you to that?” He stepped in front of Theo and loosely wrapped his arms around Theo’s shoulders. Theo hesitantly wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist, careful not to squeeze too tight and touch any injured skin.  
“I always thought I could keep my feelings at bay with logic. I love you, I know that, but I always had this barrier which kept me from going all the way. It sounds horrible when I word it that way but I don’t know how else to put it. I’m not used to good things staying forever. I’m used to everything falling apart, mostly because I destroy everything myself. I’m not completely good, that’s how I see myself, so a part of me always thought I shouldn’t put my everything in this relationship because it will end one day anyway.” He shook his head. “And that’s something I wouldn’t have been able to endure. Losing you is what I’m scared the most of but I never realized how deep I was in until today.” Theo looked at Liam. “I almost lost you today. I sat in the hallway and had no idea what was going on and I was so scared. You are the best thing in my life, Liam, nothing can compare to you. What am I supposed to do when I lose you?”  
Liam ran his hand through Theo’s hair in a soothing gesture. “But that’s what I’m telling you for days now. I’m not leaving you. I am in for the long run, Theo. All this here is our life and I want this for the rest of mine. Not only am I the best thing for you, you are also the best thing for me. Why do you think I brought the topic of becoming mates up if I didn’t want that with you or if I had any doubts?” He cupped Theo’s face and ran his thumb over Theo’s jaw. “You and me? That’s forever, Theo Raeken.”  
“But I have so many flaws! I’m broken,” Theo argued weakly.  
Liam smiled sadly. “You have your flaws, so what? I have my flaws too. Doesn’t mean you’re not good. You’re definitively not broken. Everybody has flaws, you redeemed yourself. And it’s sad you can’t see yourself as the amazing person you are.”

Theo looked at Liam, the fond look in Liam’s eyes despite the sad smile still on his face. Liam loved him. He had known it but he needed moments like this where he got reminded of that. Liam was his partner and he was so sincere about his feelings. “I want to become your mate but I’m still scared.”  
“Know what?” Liam pressed a sweet kiss against his lips.  
“Hm?” Theo mumbled against his lips.  
“I’m scared as well. Scared I will fuck it up.” He chuckled softly and it made Theo laugh quietly. They kissed again, soft and sweet, until Liam pulled away.  
“My head hurts a bit, makes me dizzy.”  
“You should lay down and maybe sleep a bit. It will help.”

He swiftly got up from the bed when Liam let go of him and stepped back. “Hey, Liam?”  
“Hm?” Liam curiously looked at him and Theo kissed him deeply. “I believe you. I believe you’re not leaving.”  
The beaming smile on Liam’s face was as broad as it could be with a scraped cheek and chin. Theo kissed his forehead. “But maybe I will doubt myself every now and then and get scared again.”  
“That’s okay, I will build you up every time you tear yourself down.”  
Theo chuckled and nudged his nose against Liam’s. “In this case, I want to become your mate.”  
Liam’s eyes sparkled with happiness and he laughed. “You probably have no idea how happy this makes me.”  
“Slight idea. But I have one condition. We wait until you’re fully healed.” Theo was strict with this.  
Liam saluted. “Got it!”  
Theo rolled his eyes but laughed. “Get your ass in bed!”

Liam giggled but crawled into bed as ordered, Theo joined him minutes later and they curled up together. He ran his hand through Liam’s hair this time and when Liam fell asleep with his head on Theo’s chest, later on, Theo realized he felt happy. Like he said, he still doubted himself and worried, but Liam helped him overcome this fear step by step. It was perfect, it was how it should be, for now, Theo was sure of that, and when he looked at his boyfriend, he knew it was the right decision. They were right with taking this step. Emotions weren’t logical but with how strong they felt about each other, it was not only logical but also necessary. And the thought of them belonging to each other was also very appealing to him. Theo smiled and kissed Liam’s forehead. His future mate. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this, it was interesting not to start with them becoming mates but showing the way to this. I believe, just like marriage, this is something they have to discuss and to explore this in this little story was really something else but fun nonetheless.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed the second part of this series. Share your thoughts with me in the comment.  
> Hope you have a great day ♥


End file.
